


what do stray cats and growing boys have in common?

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Catboy Peter Parker, Catboys, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer





	what do stray cats and growing boys have in common?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).

A bottomless appetite!


End file.
